The Great Escape
by Not.So.Typical.Girl
Summary: Parents. They can be ok, except when they want a completely different out come for your life, than you do. But that's what friends are for isn't it?
1. Chapter 1

Name: Megan Nicole Montgomery  
Age: 21  
Hair: Brown  
Eyes: Brown  
Life Background: The Montgomery family was an upper class family and always wanted Megan, their only child to go up and live a life with etiquette and marry into a rich family.

Name: Martin Johnson  
Age: 22  
Hair: Brown  
Eyes: Brown

Life Background: Martin had lived a normal life, nothing to exciting. He had met Megan one day while going around selling girl scout cookies with his little sister, they later became really good friends. Martin and his friends had also started a band titled Boys Like Girls which was slowly gaining their fame.

Name: Paul DiGiovanni  
Age: 19  
Hair: Blackish Brown  
Eyes: Brown

Life Background: Paul is a background vocalist and guitar player for Boys Like Girls, he met Megan through Martin.

Name: Bryan Donahue  
Age: 22  
Hair: Blonde  
Eyes: Blue

Life Background: Bryan is the bass player aand second back up vocalist for Boys Like Girls.

Name: John Keefe  
Age: 24  
Hair: Brown  
Eyes: Brown

Life Background: John Keefe is the Drummer for Boys Like Girls.


	2. Chapter 2

"You guys really just don't get it do you?" I said before I placed my napkin on the table and left the dining room quickly before they could say anything else.

Me and my parents had just finished a lovely conversation about my plans for tonight. I had told them earlier this week that tonight I couldn't do anything because I was going to to Martin's apartment after dinner because the boys were getting back from their three-month long tour with Cartel and Cobra Starship, but now they wanted me to go to another government dance. In other words, they knew there were going to be guys my age there that would be suitable for me to marry in their standards, and they would rather me be there than with Martin and the guys.

I made my way up the large staircase and down the long hall to my bedroom, which was on the end. Once I was in my room, I locked my door and slipped off my heels. I hated that we had formal dinners every single night, and it was even more formal when we had guest over.

I slipped off my simple black dress and threw on a pair of ripped up skinny jeans, a pair of red ballet flats, and a red and black avenged seven fold t-shirt. I grabbed my keys, my wallet, and my cell phone and headed to my balcony.

Luckily my balcony over looked the garden and was a perfect escape from my parents. Over the last few years, I had gotten used to getting down quickly and backing my cherry red '68 mustang out of the driveway without my parents hearing or seeing me.

The guys shared an apartment that was about ten minutes away from my house. As I pulled into a parking spot in front of their apartment building, I pulled my curly hair out of its bun and shook it loose.

I stepped out of my car making sure the doors were locked before I headed up to the top floor; luckily, there were only five floors to get to the top.

I knocked on their door before I twisted the knob seeing it was unlocked. I stepped into the hallway as I heard laughter coming from the living room.

"Ha, who's going to play me now?" I heard Paul's voice ask as guitar hero played in the background.

"I will," I said as I leaned up against the doorframe.

"Holy crap, when did you get here?" Martin asked.

"Two second ago. That's what happens when you leave your front door unlocked," I said as I gave Martin a hug.

I felt my feet go off the ground as Martin lifted me off the ground.

"Okay, I'm good, I like solid ground," I said before he put me back down on the ground.

I went around the room and gave everyone a hug.

"Ohhh, playing on hard?" Paul asked skeptically.

"Yea, I figured I'd try something new," I said.

Really, over the past three months, I had not had much to do, so I had played guitar hero more, and I had gotten a lot better, compared to when I would fail a song on easy

"Ok, this shouldn't be to hard to win," he said as the song started.

The song progressed and me and Paul stayed pretty even with our scores.

"How did you do that? No offense, but you used to suck," Paul said as the screen read player two.

"Magic I guess," I said as I laughed.

"Uhuh, suuure," he said as he handed Martin his guitar.

"So how was the tour?" I asked as the next song started.

"It was amazing," Bryan said.

"That's good, I missed you guys like crazy while you all were gone," I said.

"Yea, next tour we go on, we are kidnapping you and you are going with us. You would love it," Martin said.

"I bet I would," I said as I sadly lost the game to Martin.

I sat and talked with John and Bryan while Paul and Martin went against each other.

The next thing I knew I was waking up and the living room was dark. I sat up to find myself sitting next to Martin on the large beanbag and Bryan, Paul, and John stretched out over the couch and other beanbag.

I rubbed my eyes and glanced at my phone, it was three in the morning. My parents were going to be pissed, if they were even home yet.

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a sticky note off the fridge.

_Hey guys,_

_I hope you slept well. Call me and we will hang out again._

_Love,_

_Megan_

I stuck it on the fridge where I knew someone would see it in the morning, or when ever they woke up.

I made sure I had everything I came with before I headed back down to my car.

In the neighborhood that I lived in cops were never out unless they got a call, especially at three in the morning, so my car finally got to go as fast as it was made to go.

I slowed down a few blocks before I got to my house and pulled into our long driveway. I pulled into my part of the garage next to my dad's Camero. My mom's Lincoln was still gone so I figured they were still gone, which wasn't unusual for them.

I made my way up to my room. As I made it to my room I could hear the grage door opening. I looked out the window at the end of the hall to see headlights coming up the drive way.

I quickly slipped out of my clothes, deciding to take a shower in the morning and I slipped into a pair of soffe shorts and a tank top before I plugged up my Ipod into my Ihome and put the Boys Like Girls CD on shuffle and repeate.

I climbed under the covers and listened to a few songs before I drifted back to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I was woken up to the sound of the vacuum in my room.

"Is it that time already?" I asked my self as I looked at my alarm clock.

Yep. It was already 11. A.k.a. when my parents sent the maids up to my room to clean and wake me up.

"Sorry Miss Megan," Rachel my maid said.

"Its ok, its your job," I said as I rolled over.

I grabbed my cell phone off or my nightstand and unhooked it from its charger.

**1 New text message.**

I clicked the view button and after reading that I would be picked up by the guys around 12 to go play laser tag, I got up.

I jumped into the shower and was out in ten minutes. By then my room had been vacuumed, dusted, my laundry had been put away or taken down to the washing machine, and my bed had been made.

"Hmmm, what to listen to now," I said as I opened my laptop. "Pandora sounds good."

I opened up internet explorer and opened my pop station on Pandora.

I walked into my closet and grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans, a black and white to Write Love On Her Arms t-shirt, and my black and white checkered vans.

Once I was dressed I towle dried my hair and flat ironed it. I slipped on a light coat of eye liner and a layer or raspberry chapstick.

Once I was ready, and had slipped my cell phone, ID, and extra cash into my pockets I glanced at the clock.

The guys would be here in fifteen minutes if there were on time, so I decided to head downstairs.

As I I got down to the front door the guard called in over the intercome and I let him know to let the guys in.

"Hey losers," I said as I jumped in the back seat in between Martin and Bryan, well it was more like half way on top of Martin and Bryan. John's 2007 mustang wasn't really ment to fit five people comfotably.

"We love you too," Paul said from the passenger's seat.

"Pssh. who said I loved you guys?" I said as we pulled out of my drive way.

"Ouch," Bryan said.

"Haha, you guys know I love all of you all," I said as I leaned forward in my seat and turned the radio on.

"And we are here," Bryan said as we pulled into a parking spot.

"Score," I said as I acted like a ive year old and raced the guys inside.

A few minutes later we were divided up into two separate teams, with out vest on and out lazers ready.

Red team was Martin, Bryan, and John. The blue team was Me, Paul, and a girl named Amy who said she would join our group since our group and her group both had odd numbers.

"Ok, so I'm going to get John, Amy, you're getting Bryan, and Megan, you're getting martin," Paul said, going over our game plan one more time before we broke from our huddle.

"Sounds good to me," I said as Amy agreed.

"Ok, blue team can enter through the door on my right, and then red team will enter through the door on my left," the guy in charge of lazer tag said with such enthusiasm.

"Well we can tell who loves their job," Amy said as we went through the door.

I high fived her as we stood in a small room. Once the light turned green we took off into the dark maze.

I had been walking around attempting not to get lost, and trying to find someone on the opposite team. Finally I found a good hiding spot in between two walls with random holes that gave me a good view of my surroundings.

I had been sitting in the same spot and I hadn't seen anyone pass by so I was going to change location when I felt my vest vibrate.

I turned around to see Martin standing a few feet behind me. He was laughing at me, so I took advantage of my situation and shot him back.

"Hey, that wasn't nice," He said as he stopped laughing.

"And you were?" I asked.

"No, I'm sorry," he said.

"I bet you are," I said as I took another shot before running off.

I ran until I couldn't hear him chasing after me anymore, then I slowed down to a walk.

Bryan had found Amy, though Amy hadn't seen him yet.

I shot Bryan adn gave Amy a chance to run while I did the same.

Our game ended not to long after that with the Red Team winning.

"You guys just got lucky," I said.

"Sure, lucky with talent," John said.

"Haha, suure," Amy said as we all turned in our vest.

"I say we have losers buy pizza next door," Martin said.

"Umm, I don't think so. We didn't bet anythign like this before the game started," I said.

"She's right," Amy said.

I had onyl know Amy for a little while, but I had a feeling that we could be really good friends and she and Paul had been flirting since they met.

"Fine, I'll buy pizza, but only if Amy comes so I don't have to be the only girl," I said.

"Ok, I think I can handle that," she said as she laughed.

"Score, free pizza!" Martin said as dragged all of us next door to the Pizza Hut.

As we ate pizza we talked about random stuff and I got to know Amy better. By the time we were done eatting we had traded number and already were in the process of making plans to hang out again.

Once I got back to my house and I had made my way up to my room I got on Facebook and added Amy.

We chated back and forth for a while.

She invited me to a Cute Is What We Aim For concert that was the next day. One of her friends that she was going with bailed out on her at the last minute adn she didn't want a ticket to go to waste.

I told her that I would love to go and after I had gotten the details from her I deicded to go to bed since it was already 11 and I knew I was going to be up late tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ugh, six already," I said as I turned off my alarm clock. "Time for work. Joy."

Even though my parents had me set for life, I liked my job. I worked at the local super market with a bunch of my friends. This way I got out of the house, I got to see my friends, and I had my own source of income.

Once I was awake, I washed my face and flat ironed my hair. I pulled it back into a ponytail before I put on light eyeliner and lip-gloss. I slipped on a pair of faded blue jeans, out light blue work polo, and a pair of light blue and grey -checkered vans.

Once I was ready to go, I stopped by the kitchen and grabbed a chocolate and peanut butter granola bar.

Today I decided to take my truck instead of my mustang. It was a black Ford F250 that I loved and had worked so hard to get my parents to let me get it.

I was at work in a matter of minutes and once I had clocked in, I opened up my register.

"Hey Joe," I said as he opened his register right behind mine.

"Hey Megan, how was your weekend?" He asked as I sat on the conveyer belt at his register.

"Mine was good, I got to hang out with the guys since they got back from their tour, and I met this girl, Amy, and she's really cool and she's actually taking me to a Cute Is What We Aim For concert tonight," I told him. "How about yours?"

"Mine was lame compared to yours. You are so lucky. I am jealous," he said.

"Well you never know, I might be able to bring you back a surprise," I told him.

"Haha, I knew I loved you for a reason," Joe said as he gave me a hug.

"Haha, I love you too," I told him.

"Megan you're on kart duty this afternoon," our manager Mark told me as I rolled my eyes.

"Can't wait," I said as I jumped off Joe's conveyer belt and stood at my register.

Everyone hated kart duty. I meant you got to wear the awesome bright orange vest and try to collect all of the karts without hitting any cars. With my luck though, the karts wouldn't move no matter how hard I would push them and then they wouldn't stop once they would move. Plus, you had no one to talk to while you were out there.

The day had gone by slowly and we didn't have many customers so Joe and I talked most of the day.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later," I said as I looked at the clock, 11:30.

"Have fun pushing karts," Joe said sarcastically as I went to the workroom and grabbed the bright orange vest.

I was putting up the last of the karts as Joe walked out.

"Have fun at the concert," he said giving me a hug.

"I will, I'll bring you something," I told him.

Once I had put up those karts, I went back inside to put up the vest and clock out.

On the way back to my house, I had a sudden urge to put color in my hair. So I made a quick call to my hair stylist, Jacob, and he was open so I made a u-turn and headed to the salon, which wasn't that far away.

"Hello darling how have you been?" Jacob asked as I sat down in a chair.

"I've been great, how about yourself?" I asked as I flipped though a hair magazine.

"I've been good, not to crazy. What are you doing today?" he asked,

"Well, I love my style, I just want a trim, and I was thinking some electric blue streaks," I told him.

"I think that is a great idea, bold, but good," he said as he made a quick trip to the back room to get the dye and anything else he would need.

By 12:30 my hair looked amazing and I was thanking Jacob before I headed home.

Once I got home I invited Amy over so we could get ready together before we went to pick up her friend Lexie who was going with us.

"I love your hair," Amy said as I met her at the front door.

"Thanks I got it done earlier," I told her as I lead her up to my room.

"Dear God, your house is huge," she said.

"Yea, its sad, I get lost some times," I told her.

"Haha nice," she said as I walked over to my closet.

I picked out a pair of black leggings, a long gray tank top, a slightly shorter silver sequined tank top, a black, leather vest, and knee high leather boots.

Amy was in a pair of black skinny jeans, layered neon tank tops, and black knee high converse that had neon paint splatters on it.

Amy flat ironed her hair while I curled mine into loose waves. I put on eyeliner, mascara, and cherry cap stick, and then it was time for us to go pick Lexie up from school and head to the concert.

By the time we made it to Lexis's high school it was 3:30. I was only a matter of minutes before we saw Lexie emerge from the crowd of students.

"Hey, hop in," Amy said as I slid into the back seat of the convertible.

"I'm Lexie," she said as she threw her bag down by her feet.

"Megan," I said as we shook hands.

"So are you all ready to go see Cute Is What We Aim For?" Amy asked as we pulled out of the parking lot filled with high school kids.

"Heck yes!" I yelled as we turned on the radio and blasted the music.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We had been driving for half an hour and still had another twenty minutes to go as we switched out CDs. The road we were driving on had been going on forever and I swear I had only seen maybe two or three other cars.

"Amy, you do know you have to put you foot on the gas for the car to go," Lexie said as the car slowed and cam to a stop.

"I am," Amy said as she tried restarting the car several times.

"You have got to be kidding me," Amy said as she gave p on the car. "Who knows how long it is going to be to get someone out here, let alone someway for us to get to the concert."

"Well, first lets call a repair man and we can go from there," I told Amy as she got her phone out.

"He said he would be here in fifteen minutes. So now we just need to find someone to give us a ride to the concert," Amy said, "Because I'm going weather I have to walk or not."

"Haha, well before you start walking let me call Martin and see if he can give us a ride," I said as I grabbed my phone and dialed his number.

"Hey Megan, what's up?" Martin said answering the phone.

"Hey, I was wondering if you would do me a huge favor," I told him.

"Sure, what do you need," he said.

"Amy's car broke down, and we kinda need a ride to the concert," I told him.

"No problem, it will get me out of playing video games for a while," he said with a laugh.

"Thank you SO much," I told him.

I gave him directions before hanging up the phone.

"Our ride should be here shortly," I told them as we sat back in the car.

Twenty minutes later Amy's car was on the way to a repair shop and me, Amy, Lexie, and Martin were on the road again.

"Thank you so much," I told Martin as we all gave him a hug as we got out at the entrance to the arena.

"No problem, just let me know when you all get out," he said.

"Will do," I told him as we went inside.

The concert had been amazing. They sang all of the songs that we loved and they threw out free t-shirts which me and Lexie both got but mine was going to go to Joe since I promised him something.

Once the concert was over me, Amy, and Lexie bought random stuff from the merch booth and went over to the meet and greet table.

We were all so excited when Martin picked us up.

"It was so amazing and they sounded great," I started as the three of us went on telling Martin every little detail about the night.

I could tell he wasn't paying to much attention to what we were saying but we continued to retell our story of the night all the way home.


	5. Chapter 5

Two months had passed and pretty much everything was about to change.

Amy had just helped Lexie move into her dorm at Brown University, Paul had finally asked Amy out after a month of flirting constantly, and now the guys were about to go on a two month long tour.

Although they promised to kidnap me for this tour, I wasn't going, but then again they did say that after every tour they went on.

Amy though was lucky enough to have the excuse of girlfriend to be able to go with them.

"Paul, they're just waiting on you!" I yelled back to Paul who was in his bedroom finishing packing.

"I'm coming , I'm coming!" he shouted back as you could hear him zip up his suitcase before he was visible in the hallway, "Happy now?"

"Yes, yes I am," I said before I proceeded to mess up his hair.

"Well at least you didn't have to pack," he said.

"Hey, I wanted to go and lat time I checked you guys haven't kidnapped me yet," I told them.

"You know we wanted you to come but we only have so much room," Martin said laying his arm over my shoulder.

"Uhuh," I said slightly annoyed.

"Well we should probably head out since the busses are already here," John said.

"Sounds good to me," Paul agreed.

I helped the guys carry down their guitars while they had their suitcases.

"Just promise to check in a few times so you know I haven't gone completely insane and killed myself or something like that," I told Amy and Martin.

"No problem," Amy said as she gave me a hug.

"I am going to go on one tour with you, weather you like it or not," I told Martin as I gave him a hug.

"I'm pretty sure none of us would be sad if you got to come along, and you would if we had another bunk," Martin said.

"Yea, oh well, maybe next time," I told him before he also boarded the bus.

I waved to the guys as the bus. I headed back up to their apartment and grabbed my purse and locked up the apartment with the extra key Martin had given me incase I needed some place to go to get away from my parents.

Once I made it home I was headed up to my room. As I passed my father's study he called me in.

"Yes?" I asked as I sat down in a chair in front of his desk.

"Your mother and I have been invited to a ball over in London and we wanted to know if you would like to join us on our trip," he said, "If you joined us you would have to attend the ball.

"I would love to go," I told him.

"Good. We are leaving tomorrow, and I will have Rebecca come up later to help you pack," he said before he dismissed me.

I headed up to my room, excited about my trip, as my phone vibrated.

"Hello?" I said answering it before looking at the caller ID.

"Hello darling. You are going to need a dress for the ball and we leave tomorrow, so I made you an appointment with a dress store in London a few hours after we get there," my mother told me.

"Thank you mom so much," I told her.

"I figured that would be easier than shipping the dress and shoes and jewelry," she said.

"You are right," I told her.

"Yes, well I have to continue packing, but if you need anything I'll be in my room," she told me before we both hung up.

Once I was up to my room, I grabbed a note book and a pen and made a list of things I would need to pack. After I had finished my list Rebecca came up.

Rebecca, Becca as I called her, was a maid here, but she was only a few years older than me, and between the many times I would get frustrated with my parents, she would let me talk to her, and we became close friends.

"Hey Becca," I said as she laid the giant, empty suitcase on my bed.

"Hey. How have you been? I haven't seen you in a while since I had a little while off," she said.

"I've been good, nothing to exciting. How about you?" I asked as we both made our way to my closet with the check list.

"I've been good. I finally found a decent boyfriend," she said.

"Oh do tell the details," I said as I started laying clothes on my bed.

I wasn't sure what all I would be doing in London so we packed a variety of clothes.

I was going to be there a week and with my parents insisting on formal dinner every night, I had a very large, very full suitcase. But without doubt, I had packed faster than Paul did.

"Hey Becca are you working tomorrow?" I asked her as we zipped up my suitcase.

"Nope, I have the next week off since you will be in London," she told me happily.

"Sweet. Do you just wanna sleep over tonight?" I asked. "You can barrow my clothes so you don't have to drive all the way home and back."

"Sounds good to me," she said, "I didn't have anything planned for the night anyway."

That night Becca and I caught up on what had happened in our lives, we watched movies, and flipped through my many magazines that I hadn't read yet. Needless to say we didn't fall asleep until well past midnight, but that was ok, since I didn't have to be on the plane until 11:15ish.


	6. Chapter 6

"Crap, Megan, you've got to get up," Becca said as she shook me awake.

"Huh, what's going on?" I asked.

"You have forty five minutes until your plane is supposed to take off," she told me.

"Ugh, crap," I said more to myself as I rolled out of bed and stumbled over to my closet.

I grabbed a pair of white skinny jeans and a red tank top before I jumped into the shower.

Fifteen minutes later I was our of the shower, dressed, and half way through flat ironing my hair. Once it was straight I pulled the top half back into a pony tail and clipped my bangs up. I put on some black eye liner and lip gloss before I checked the time; I had a little over twenty minutes to be on the plane of else my parents would hate me and possibly leave me at home. Becca had already gotten my bags and taken them down to the car that would drive me to the runway which was ten minutes away.

"Thank you so much Becca," I told her as I gave her a hug and threw a pair of red pumps into my purse I was bringing on the plane while slipping on a pair of black flip flops.

I grabbed a short, black, cropped jacket before I double checked my appearance in the mirror. After I figured my parents would approve I said my good byes to Becca before I quickly made my way downstairs.

"Hey Jeff," I said to my driver as I slid into the back seat of the Lincoln. "I'm running kinda late so if you could get there as fast as what is legal, I would love you forever."

"No problem," he said as we pulled out of the driveway.

"Thank you so much," I said while I got out of the car and made my way over to the plane.

"I see you made it on time," my father said as I stepped onto the plane.

"Yea," I said as I made my way to the couch that was father towards the back of the plane.

I got out my laptop and plugged it up as I slipped off my shoes. I got a bottle of sprite and grabbed a piece of gum as we started rolling down the runway. Ten minutes later we were smoothly flying through the air. We would be in the air for the next seven hours. Well that was unless we were lucky and got good winds, then we could sometimes make it there in a little less than six with out jet.

I turned on my laptop as I felt my ears pop and get used to the plane. Once it was fully on, I opened Facebook to see that Amy, Bryan, and Martin were all online, and Amy had posted pictures from their concert last night.

They were still on the east cost so I was still on their time for now.

I started talking to Amy and Martin, explaining to both about me going to London. And that was how most of the first half of the plane ride was; I talked to Amy and Martin, commented on their pictures, and played random games online. Once we were midway over the Atlantic and I had been talking to people for about three hours, they had to go do sound check and a meet and greet.

I got up and went back to the kitchen, since I had finished my sprite and was still thirsty. I remembered one of the few times I had ridden on a normal Delta jet, that the flight attendants always suggested people drink water over long flights so they wouldn't get dehydrated.

I decided to take their advice and I grabbed a bottle of water and a snickers before I went back out to the main part of the plane. I spit out my gum and opened my snickers as I flicked on the tv.

I searched the many channels and ended up watching Burn Notice on USA. Watching that wasted about another hour of the plane ride before I switched to America's Next Top Model, what can I say, that show is addicting.

The next thing I knew the plane was thundering onto the ground as I placed my laptop back into it's bag.

I put my flip flop in my purse and slipped on my pumps, more appropriate for my parents, and I slid on my jacket.

I grabbed my cell phone and turned it off and on again so it would change time zones, It was already nine thirty here.

My parents already had a car on the runway waiting for us when we landed. While the bag boys loaded our stuff into the trunk, I slid into the passengers seat, letting my parents seat.

It felt so weird, if we were in America, I would be in the driver's seat, but not here. It was a good thing I didn't plan on driving anywhere while I was here.

The car drove us to customs and once we were done with that, it drove us to the hotel which was in the center of London. Of course it was five star, my mother might have a heart attack if it wasn't.

The bell boy brought me my key and lead me and my stuff up to my room. I gave him a tip once we got up to my room and then I looked around at my room. It was amazing.

To the left of the door was a decent sized kitchen, then you walked into the living room area and then on the other side of the door was a set of double doors that lead to the bed room. The bedroom had silt sheets with the softest comforter on the king sized bed. Along with the nice furniture, there was another set of double doors that lead into the bathroom, which had a large Jacuzzi bathtub, a large walk in shower, a set of his and her sinks and a separate small room for the toilet.

I walked back into the bedroom, which I now noticed also had a large walk in closet.

I glanced at the clock as I set my bag on an arm chair; it was already past ten, and according to the note from my parents breakfast was from six until ten tomorrow and I had an appointment at a local dress boutique at eleven tomorrow, so I decided to catch some sleep.

I opened my large suitcase and hung up the few nice clothes I had brought for occasions with my parents, then I slipped on a pair of my pajamas. I washed my face and brushed my teeth before I plugged in my phone charger and set the alarm for six o'clock.

I then climbed in under the cover and was soon asleep due to jet lag.


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up to my alarm going off at eight. I hit the off button and got up.

I took a quick shower and when I got out, I blow dried my hair leaving it in curls. Then I slipped on a black, high wasted pencil skirt, a loose white, lacey tank top, and white pumps.

I put on some read lip stick and black eye liner for the fun of it. Then I headed down to breakfast.

My parents were still there when I got down to the dining room so I joined them.

"Good morning Megan, we were just about to call your room to make sure you were awake sine you have you appointment in Soho at 11," my mother said.

"Yes, I don't want you walking over to Soho or riding the Tube, I already called you a car that will be here fifteen until 11," my father said.

"What is so bad about Soho?" I asked.

"While it has some of the best shopping places there are also a lot of sleazy places and the streets aren't safe," my mother said.

"Especially for a girl your age to be walking around alone," my father added before a waiter came and took my order for my breakfast and poured me a cup of tea.

"Oh, ok," I said as they both finished their food and head to head of to meetings.

After I had finished my breakfast I had half an hour until the car was supposed to be here to get me so I decided to walk around the hotel and go check out the pool since I thought I might go for a swim later.

The pool was on the ground floor so I didn't have to far to walk. There were three pools in the large room; one was a lap pool, on a hot tub, and the other a smaller pool that was more for people who didn't wasn't to swim laps but just wanted to enjoy the pool.

On my way walking back to the lobby, I got a view of the gym, and the spa which I might have to make a visit to.

The car was there five minutes ahead of schedule so I made it to The Dress Boutique earlier than I had planned, but on the way I did get to see why my parents didn't want me going there alone.

I quickly made my way from the car to the entrance of the store. I guard in a black coat and black dress pants opened the door for me. I thanked him as I walked into the shop.

"You must be Megan. I'm Cindy, I'll be helping you with finding your dress and accessories today," I tall thin blonde said as she shook my hand.

"Nice to meet you," I said before she lead me through the first room of simple prom dresses that you would find at Macy's to a back room filled with ball gowns that celebrities would like to chose from.

"Your mother sent me your measurements and dresses she thought would be appropriate before hand, so we have a rack for you to the left of the dressing rooms," she said with a thick accent.

"Thank you so much," I said as I made my way to the long rack of dresses.

My mother didn't like the crazy ball gowns and neither did I. I didn't really like going to the balls in the first place since my parents liked to play match maker there and anything that stood out would draw attention to me. So, the more I could blend in the better I was. Luckily, that meant that I could have a ball gown that I liked and my mother would like it too.

I picked out the dresses that I like out of the ones on the rack and ended up with six to try on.

In the end I picked a light pink sleeve less dress. It had a heart shape top and was fitted a little past the waist where the silky fabric was bunched up into a flower on my left hip. Then coming out from under that was ruffled tule fabric. My mother would be happy, and I like it.

Then Cindy helped me find a pair of silver heels, and matching silver jewelry. After I paid and had given them the address for the hotel to have the clothes delivered, I called my driver to make sure he was outside before I headed out.

Instead of going back to the hotel right away, I went to Picadilly Circus and headed into the shopping district. I knew I wanted to go swimming later, but one of the things I hadn't packed was a bathing suit so one I located an H&M and I headed in.

About half an hour later I was walking out with a new swim suit, a bathing suit cover up, and a cute pair of purple distressed skinny jeans.

It took me about twenty minutes to get back to the hotel walking in my heels but I made it. Once I got there I made my way up to my room. I called my mother letting her know how the dress shopping went, and she was pleased, and then I changed into my new bright blue mono-kini, then I slipped on my black dress cover up and a pair of black sandals before I headed to the elevator.

I made it to the pool and was luckily one of the only people there minus a few beach blondes who were laying out in the sun on their cell phones. I decided to swim in the lap pool.

It had been a while since I did a work out of any kind so I didn't rally have any muscles. So needless to say I didn't last to long on the lap pool before I got out and grabbed my Ipod and sat in the hot tub letting my muscles relax.

Once I was done relaxing in the hot tub I checked my phone since I had a missed call from Martin. So I headed back up to my room and after ordering a fish and chips dinner from room service, I texted Martin knowing the charge it was to call people from over here.

Martin said he was just checking in on me and I filled him in on my London adventures so far, and he said that everyone wanted a post card and Amy just wanted pictures in general.

As I finished my dinner and the guys went on to play, I went and took a shower, washing the chlorine from my hair and body.

Once I had changed into my pajamas I got a text from my mother telling me to meet her after breakfast at the spa at the hotel so we could get ready for the ball. Oh joy, I couldn't wait.

As I played my Ipod, Boys Like Girls of course, I felt into a peaceful sleep not wanting tomorrow to get here.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning came to fast for me. After I dragged out getting up and ready and eating breakfast, me and my mother were both in the spa at the hotel about to be pampered for the day.

"Are you excited about tonight?" my mother asked me as we changed into the robes they had given us.

"I guess," I said faking some enthusiasm for her.

"There are going to be some boys that are your age," she told me, as she usually did.

"Oh joy," I said sarcastically.

"What? It isn't like you have a boyfriend," she said.

"That you know of," I said, even if she was right.

"Are you saying you do have a boyfriend that I and your father don't know about?" she asked.

"No, I was just kidding," I said, and then she went into a lecture about her need to know about things like people I was seeing and things like that, so much for relaxation for the day.

After our massages, we got manicures and pedicures. I got French manicures and pedicures with silver swirls on the nails. Then my mother wanted me to get the blue dye stripped from my hair, so unwillingly I went along with it.

As I got the dye stripped from my hair the stylist also put in some light colored high lights that my mother wanted. When it was done it didn't look bad but it looked very different. I liked it but it wasn't very me.

After our hair and nails were done, and we had gotten our massages and facials, it was already three and we were supposed to be ready to leave to go to the ball at five.

I made my way up to my room and instantly texted Martin and Amy letting them know about my knew look since it would probably be gone by the next time that I would see them.

I hopped in the shower and after washing my body I dried off and luckily didn't have to wait for my hair to dry since it got washed earlier. Then I slipped on my heels, jewelry, and while still in just a slip I put on my make-up that consisted of light pink eye shadow, light lip gloss, a little bit of blush.

I then grab my curling iron, brush, and clips. I pulled up the top layer of my hair into a loose pony tail and then curled the under layer and the pony tail.

I still had another twenty minutes until I had to be down in the lobby, but knowing me by the time I got my dress on, zipped up and got down to the lobby it would be time to go.

So I stepping into my dressed and zipped up the side zipper. The I grabbed my silver clutch and put in my phone, lip gloss, my id, and extra pounds. Them I grabbed my gloves, they we light pink and they came up to my elbows, compliments of my mother.

I made sure I had my room key and headed down the hall to the elevator seeing as I only had ten minutes until we had to leave.

"Where is a nice lady like you going this evening all dressed up?" an old lady in the elevator asked.

"My parents and I are going to a ball," I told her.

"Oh that is lovely, maybe it will be like a Cinderella story for you, and you will find prince charming," she said.

"That would be lovely," I said as the elevator came to the lobby.

"Well I hope you have fun dear," she said as we both got off the elevator and went our separate ways.

I felt out of place in the hotel lobby, besides my mother who was on the other side of the room in her campaign colored dress was the only other person there in a ball gown. My father had it easy, many guys wore tuxes to go out in the evening here in London.

"You look lovely," my mother said in approval.

"Thanks mom, so do you," I told her as we headed out where a car was waiting.

"So where is the ball?" I asked my mother.

"At Buckingham Palace, of course," my father said.

"Oh, ok," I said.

The palace was only a few minutes away but it took a good half an hour to get through the line of cars to the entrance of the palace.

Walking up the steps of the palace was awesome, though I wish I were in jeans and I t-shirt and that I had my camera.

Once we made it into the ball room it was beautiful and immediately my mother and father had found me dance partner.

"Honey this is Jacob, his father works with dad," she said as he shook my hand.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Megan," I said introducing myself.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked as my parents walked away.

"Sure," I said as he lead me out onto the dance floor. I figured I was in London and in a four thousand dollar dress.

The night lasted forever but the few glasses of peach champagne helped me have fun.

"So you and Jacob looked like you had fun tonight," my mother said as we rode back to the hotel with my father.

"Yea, he's pretty cool," I said knowing where this would go.

"You both should hang out more once we get back to the states, he just lives half an hour away," my mother suggested.

"Ehh, I don't know, we will have to see," I said as we pulled up to the hotel.

As I made my way to my room I slipped off my heels which made walking a lot easier.

Once I got to my room I stripped off my dressy clothes and switched them for a pair of soffe shorts and a tank top. Then I put my jewelry away and washed my make-up off. I climbed into the large bed and looked at the clock as it changed to midnight. I had a long flight back tomorrow, might as well get some sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Today was the day we were flying back to the states. I was going to miss London. Not only was it a cool place to be, but I also wasn't bored out of my mind.

Last night I had somehow fit all of my belongings into my suitcase. And now at 8AM, I was dressed in a pair of sweats and we were on our jet, on our way home. I was actually half way asleep but then my mother, being the early morning person she is, decided she wanted to talk to me.

"So, have you talked to Jake since the ball?" My mother asked sitting down next to me on the couch.

"No, we didn't trade numbers or anything," I told her.

"Well I have his parents number if you would like me to get his number for you." She said.

"No thanks," I told her.

"But you and Jake had a good time at the ball, and I figured since he didn't live to far away, maybe you both could hang out together sometime," she said.

"Yea, maybe one day, but I doubt it," I told her as my phone vibrated.

"Hello," I said answering the phone.

"Hey," Martin's voice said back.

"What are you doing awake at this time?" I asked since it was some time around three where they were.

"We are in LA, its only like one," he said.

"Oh, same difference," I said, "So what's up?"

"Nothing much we just wanted to see how good old England is," Martin said.

"I'm not really sure, I'm actually on my way home," I told him.

"That's exciting minus the fact that we are going to be on the other side of the country for the next few weeks," I told him.

"Yea, that is lame. When are you all going to be back near home?" I asked

"The last two weeks of the tour," Martin told me.

"Well expect me to be at one or two of the concerts closer to home," I told him,

"I'll hold you to that. Plus Amy's been bugging me about seeing you," he said with a laugh.

"I don't blame her, I mean she's stuck with you four this whole time," I said.

"Yea, yea. Well I should probably get some sleep since we have an early interview tomorrow," Martin said.

"Ok, sleep well. I'll talk to you later maybe," I said as pulled out my laptop.

"Will do. Have fun on your plane ride back. Love ya," Martin said.

"Love you too, talk to you later," I said before we both said our goodbyes and hung up.

The rest of the plane ride was pretty boring and consisted of me playing solitaire, free cell, ink ball, and spider solitaire on my computer and attempting to ignore my mother's attempts of getting me to hang out with Jake.

Once we were back at the house, I was probably the first one who was back to their room. I grabbed my suitcase and unzipped it looking the gift bag that I had put in their last night. Once I took the gift bag out I redid the tissue paper and made sure that you could see the handbag that was inside.

I had gotten the handbag as a present for Becca since the night she had spent the night we were flipping through magazines and she saw the handbag and fell in love with it. So when I saw it, I thought it would be a great present for her.

Now, the only trick was to find her. I knew she was working today, I just didn't know where she would be,

So instead of wondering the many halls of my house and probably getting lost, I decided to call Becca, but her phone was off and probably in her room. So I then called down to the kitchen since I figured she might be down there.

"Hello Miss Megan, how can I help you?" our cook asked,

"I was just wondering if Rebecca was down there," I said,

"I don't believe she is, but if I see her, I'll send her your way."

"Thank you," I said before hanging up.

Not to much later there was a knock on my door and sure enough it was Becca.

"Hey, come here, I got a present for you," I told her while giving her a hug.

"Aww, you didn't have to. I would have been fine just hearing about your fun adventures," she told me.

"Yea, yea, just open the present," I told her handing it to her.

"Thank you so much," she said once she opened the bag.

"I saw it so I figured I might as well get it for you," I said as she gave me a hug.

As we continued talking, I told her about my adventures in London, it started raining with light thunder.

"Well, I have to get back to work," Becca said once I had finished telling her about my week.

"Ok, I think I'm going to go for a walk," I said as I got up and walked over to my closet.

I changed into a pair of skinny jeans, a navy blue polo, navy blue rain boots, and I grabbed a bright red umbrella.

I had my cell phone tucked in my pocket when I set out.

Walking in the rain had always had been something that I loved to do ever since I had been little. Usually I would bring along my Ipod along as listen to music as I walked but I decided not to today.

As I walked I didn't really think about to much, and I didn't even pay much attention to where I was walking. I ended up at a park that was about a mile and a half away from my house. It was a nice park that was normally filled with children and their nannies on sunny days. Today I was the only person there besides a few birds and other animals.

I walked around the park for a while until I decided to head back; walking for long in the rain usually got me sick, and I had no desire for that right now.

Once I was home I changed out of my wet clothes and decided to be lazy for the rest of the day since I didn't have anything to do anyway.


	10. Chapter 10

I woke up the next morning with a creative urge. I felt like redecorating my room. Now one good thing about having rich parents is that if you want to do something and they approve of it, usually, they will pay for it.

So after taking a hot shower and changing into a pair of light pink skinny jeans, a white button up shirt, and white flip flops, I went to go find my mom.

I found her in her old office, with all of her wedding books out. She used to be a high end wedding planner and still does some occasionally.

"Hey mom," I said as I sat down in a chair in front of her desk.

"Hello Megan. How are you?" she asked as she put away her planner.

"I'm good, I just wanted to ask you something," I told her.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Well, I haven't redecorated my room in a while, and I was wondering if you cared if I stole Rebecca for the day and we painted and redecorated my room?" I asked her.

"Sure, I don't see why not. I'll let her know, and I'll have her meet you in your room, and you have one of the credit cards right?" my mother asked.

"Yep, its in my wallet," I told her as I gave her a hug.

"Have fun, and if you need anything call me, and I'll see what I can do," she said.

"Thanks mom," I said before I headed up to my room.

I had about ten minutes to make a list of stuff I wanted for my room before Becca showed up.

"Hey, you ready to go shopping?" I asked.

"If I can barrow a pair of jeans?" she asked considering she was in her work uniform.

"Here," I said as I tossed her a pair of jeans as a t-shirt.

As I got my purse and list together, she changed and then we headed down to the garage.

I decided to take my truck since there was more space and who knows what me and Becca would end up getting.

"So what all are we doing to your room?" Becca asked.

"Well, I was going to head up to Ikea and we can get furniture and bedding and stuff like that, and then we can stop by Lowe's or someplace and get paint," I told her.

"So a decorating all-nighter?" she asked.

"Basically," I said as I pulled out of the drive way.

It took us about twenty minutes to get to Ikea, and once we were there it took us another hour and a half to find all that I wanted. I ended up getting a new bed frame, night stands, dresser, book shelves, CD racks, a closet organizer, and other little organization things. Then we found a cool black, blue, and white modern bedspread.

After Ikea we headed to Home Depot where we got paint to match my bedspread and then with the bed of my truck full, we headed back to the house.

Becca and I moved most of the boxes and bags in by ourselves, but unfortunately we were only so strong, so we had some of the guys that worked for us help.

"Wow, you got a lot of stuff," Becca said as we looked at all of the boxes that filled my room.

"Yea, but we have to have some stuff to keep us up all night," I said as I started taking the bed spread and sheet off of my bed. "I say we take anything out that we can and then we paint."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Becca said as we started moving things to the center of my room and things like my nightstand and bed we took out of the room.

That took us a good half an hour and quite a bit of our arm muscle but we didn't take a break until after we had carefully painted all the walls in my room blue.

"Ahhhhh, we can actually sleep now," I said as I dove onto my bed.

"You might not want to go to sleep in those though," Becca said referring to my paint covered clothes I'd been wearing.

"This is probably true," I said as I slowly stood up and walked over to my dresser, where I grabbed a pair of sweats and a tank top.

I made my way to the bathroom and after I had washed my face I pulled my not so lovely looking hair up into a pony tail before changing and rejoining Becca on my bed.

"Much better," I said as I laid down for a second time.

"I agree, you look much more comfortable," Becca said.

"I meant the room, but yes sweats are much better also," I said as I took in the new color and theme of my room; I loved it.

"Do you think your mom is going to like it?" she asked as we both started at the ceiling.

"I think so. I just can't wait until Amy and the guys get to see it."

"Oh yea, when do they get back?"

"They get back next week," I said with a smile.

"Haha, someone is happy. Am I not good enough for you?" Becca asked sarcastically.

"You know I love you, but I miss them," I said as I started to think how boring it actually had been since they left for tour.

"Yea, so I have a question for you?" she said sitting up.

"What would that be?" I asked, joining her in the upright position,

"Ok, so just from my experience and from what I've seen I've kind of gotten the vibe/gist, whatever you want to call it, that you kinda have a slight crush on Martin."

"That so was not a question, but I don't know. We are really good friends and he's cool, and really sweet and funny, but I don't think he likes me," I said.

"I know I can't say much because I don't really know Martin, but I know a lot of guys and when they like a girl they treat her the way Martin treats you," Becca said.

"If you say so," I said, "I just don't want to get my hopes up, because as much as I loved high school, I don't miss all of the drama that went on with relationships."

"I understand, I was just curious," she said as we both closed our eyes and were soon asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

"Hello," I said as I answered my phone and placed my book down on my stomach.

"Hey," Martin's voice rang through the phone, "Are you doing anything tonight?"

"Not that I know of. Why?"

"We are going to the MTV awards tonight and I was wondering if you wanted to come," he told me.

"I would love to go, but aren't they in New York?" I asked as I noticed it was already 11.

"Yea, we were going to leave around one and drive up there and then we'd have some time to get ready before we head to the red carpet, and we are just renting a room for the night so we don't have to miss out on the parties tonight."

"Sounds like fun. I'll let my mom know, and I'll see you around one," I said as I placed my bookmark in its spot.

"Cool, talk to then."

"Bye," I said before I hung up my phone and headed down stairs.

I found my mom outside sitting on the patio with a book in one hand and a drink in the other.

"Hey mom," I said as I pulled out the chair next to her and sat down.

"Hello dear," she said as she placed her book down.

"Martin and the other guys in the band were invited to go the MTV awards tonight, and they invited me so I was going to go and then we were going to drive back sometime tomorrow," I told her.

"That's lovely, but do you have anything to wear for the awards?" she asked.

"I can find something, and if I don't find something quickly then I will just run up to H&M when we get up to New York and get something," I told her.

"Ok, if you need anything that I can get, just let me know," she said before she went back to her book and I headed back up to my room.

I grabbed a bright blue duffle bag out of my closet and then went in search of something to wear for the evening.

After I found something to wear to the awards I found something fun to wear to whatever after party we were going to. I also threw in my bathing suit, pajamas, and an outfit for the ride home along with some make up and hair stuff.

It was only 11:30 so I decided to take a quick shower and once I was out I changed into a pair of faded skinny jeans with rips almost every where and a black tank top. Then I dried and flat ironed my hair.

It was still only 12:30 and I was honestly bored out of my mind so I grabbed my Ipod and plugged it into my speakers and switched on my play list 'nsync, Backstreet Boys, and Britany Spears's old music on it and started dancing around my room while cleaning up random things and singing along.

As A*Teens came on my phone vibrated and I grabbed it off of my now clutter free desk.

**Nice Singing. ;)**

The text was from Martin, and I immediately turned around to see him standing at the entrance to my room.

"That isn't stlakerish at all," I said as I turned off my Ipod and unplugged it.

"Who said I wasn't stalkerish?" Martin asked as he grabbed my bag.

"No one that I know of. So I guess you're right," I said as we headed downstairs.

Mom was waiting at the bottom of the stairs and I gave her a hug before we said our goodbyes and I headed out to the car.

All five of us and our stuff was crammed into the Mustang, but luckily with the top down it wasn't to bad.

We made it to New York with plenty of time until they were scheduled to be on the red carpet.

"I'm starving," I said as I threw my stuff down on the queen-sized bed next to the window, claiming my spot.

"Me too," Paul agreed.

"They have a Taco Bell down the street. Want to go?" Martin suggested.

"Sounds great," I said as I grabbed my wallet and my cell phone.

Our journey to Taco Bell was an interesting one since Paul decided to bring the video camera along, so anything and everything was pointed out and they did more stupid stuff than they normally did while in public, and I had dr. pepper come out of my nose from laughing so hard; luckily Paul didn't get that on tape.

Once we finished eating we hung out at Taco Bell for a while until I decided to head back to the hotel since I wasn't a guy and it took me more than five minutes to get ready, but Martin and Paul being the girls they are decided to come along to so they would have time to flat iron their hair. What can I say? I gotta love them.

I took ten minutes and curled my hair and then I put on black eyeliner and eye shadow and finished my make-up with mascara and a little but of lip gloss.

I grabbed my black dress out of my duffle bag and slipped the sleeveless short dress on before I pulled out my vintage leather motorcycle jacket and my black heels.

"Ha, we match," Paul said as I slipped my shoes on.

"Paul, all of us match," Brian pointed out.

"Wow, we are all so boring wearing all black," I said as I grabbed my bag and traded my jacket for an electric blue button up vest that I slipped on and didn't bother buttoning up.

"Well someone just has to be different," Paul said as he grabbed his shoes which were bright orange.

"Says you," I said pointing out his shoes.

"Well, I hate to break up your little argument but we kinda need to go," John said.

"That's ok, we can walk and talk," Paul said as I grabbed my clutch and we linked arms.

We skipped down the halls of the hotel singing the Wizard of Oz, which only got us a few odd looks, but I wasn't to disappointed.

Walking down the red carpet with the guys was fun, but after a while people repeatedly asking me who I was got slightly annoying but I got over it once we got inside and we found Gabe, Ryan, and Brendon.

We all talked for a little while all the other stars arrived. We finally made our way to our seats as the awards started. It was an exciting experience to be there but I could imagine that being a celebrity and going to many of these over a span of a few years would get slightly boring, but that is just my theory.

"Are you ready yet?" Paul asked.

"Give me two seconds," I said as I zipped up the zipper on my boots.

We had quickly made it back to the hotel and I had changed into short, black, cropped shorts, a white oversized tank top that I had tucked in, an array of shiny jewelry, and a pair of black ankle boots.

I slipped my phone, ID, and some cash into my back pocket and I met the guys in the hall.

"About time," Brian said.

"Sorry, it takes time to look good."

"It doesn't take us that long to get ready," Paul said.

"Haha like I said, it takes time to look good," I said as I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Oh you think you're funny," Paul said as we slid into the car and I was stuck in the back between him and Martin.

"If you say so," I said before Martin's elbow hit my side and I jumped slightly.

"Haha, I forgot you were that ticklish," Paul said as he and Martin decided to poke me repeatedly until I almost jumped out of the car while it was moving.

"Once we got to the party Brian claimed his self as the driver for the night, at which Paul cheered and ran off to who knows where.

"No leaving me with random people this time," I said as I caught up with Martin.

"That was one time and it was at my sister's birthday party," he said as we made our way through the entrance of the club where you could already hear the beat pulsing from inside.

"Yes, but I didn't know anyone other than you and you were gone forever," I said,

"I was gone for ten minutes cause I had to help my mom with the cup cakes." He said.

"Sure, likely excuse," I said as I could see the dance floor already filled with people.

"Haha, ok, how about I make it up to you and don't leave you with random people tonight," he suggested.

"Haha sounds like a good idea."

We made our way onto dance floor that wasn't as crowded as it had appeared to have been. So there wasn't a shortage of air at the moment.

"Wow," I said more to myself then others as I looked around the dance floor and saw random artist that I knew and loved.

"Stars truck at all?" Martin asked,

"You know me to well," I said as the DJ changed up the beat a little bit.

"Hey," Paul said as he joined us in our circle of not-really-dancing dancing.

"Hey good to see you again. Where did you go?" Martin asked.

"I'm not really sure. I just kinda walked around and said hey to people I knew, and then I saw you guys so I figured I join in on this crazy dancing," Paul said, the last part slightly sarcastic.

"How about instead of joining, we all go get drinks?" Martin suggested as the song changed.

"Sounds good," I said as Paul led the way over to the bar.

The boys got their drinks while I decided to stick with Sprite for the evening. We sat and talked for a little while before Paul decided to order us a round of shots. I was never really big on drinking, but I knew a little bit every now and then wouldn't hurt me to much, plus Paul was paying.

After our round of shots Paul was escorted off my a group of girls who were defiantly way to tipsy to be attempting to dance in heels.

Martin and I stayed and talked some more until one of the girls who had dragged Paul came back over and tried to convince Martin to come dance as well.

"I would, but we were just about to head outside, but maybe later," Martin said as he grabbed my hand, and I took it as I my cue to fallow his lead towards the roof.

"Your welcome," I said as we climbed the spiral stair case that lead to the roof that had blue Christmas lights strung everywhere and random seating set ups.

"Thank you. I didn't want to leave you alone like I said I wouldn't and I don't really feel like dancing tonight," he said as I leaned up against the railing and I looked out over what we could see of the city.

"Yea, I know how you feel," I said as I slid my back now the wall and sat down.

Martin joined me and I rested my head on his shoulder which was conveniently the perfect height.

"Wow, it's already three," Martin said as he looked at his phone.

"That would explain my lack of energy," I said.

"Do you want to go round up the guys and head back to the hotel?" Martin asked.

"I don't care, I'm fine up here if they don't want to leave yet."

We were up there for who knows how long and we had just been talking and evidentially I had fallen asleep on Martin's shoulder with his arm draped over my shoulders, because the next thing I knew, I was being woken up from my phone vibrating in my back pocket.

I grabbed my phone out of my pocket to see that Martin was only half way awake as well. It was a text from Brian; he was with Paul and John and they were ready to go if we were. I texted him back as I stood up and helped Martin up.

"They are finally ready to go," I said as the clock read four am.

"Finally," Martin agreed as we linked arms and headed back to the mass of people.

We all met up at the car and Brian climbed in the drivers seat even though all of us were capable of driving. I slid into the back seat, again with Martin and Paul and resumed using Martin as a pillow, which he didn't object to.

The ride back to the hotel seemed shorter than the ride to the club, but I didn't mind because I was tired and my feet were not liking me for wearing boots anymore.

When we got back to the hotel we quietly made our way up to our room since almost everyone else in the hotel had already been asleep for a little while. When we made it to our room I grabbed my sweat pants and changed into them and a tank top. I washed off my make-up and pulled my hair back into a pony tail.

I then crawled onto my side of the bed that I was sharing with both Brian and Martin since Paul and John had taken the couch and the pull out bed.

"Nope, I get the right side of the bed," Brian said as he threw his bag next to the bed.

"Really Brian? You're going to make me sleep in between you too?" I asked.

"Oh you know you love us," he said as both him and Martin decided to make a Megan sandwich.

"Thank you sooo much," I said as I slid under the covers and rolled over on my side so I was facing Martin.

"Awww, do I get the cold shoulder now?" Brian asked.

"Yep," I said as I smiled and made myself comfortable before either Paul or John turned off the lights. I was asleep not to long after that even though it was weird not falling asleep to my music.


	12. Chapter 12

"Hey do you guys care if I come over and hang out for a little bit?" I asked Paul over the phone.

"No, any particular reason?" he asked.

"My parents are having a big dinner part slash ball thing tonight and I have to go but they have people setting up and I need to get out of this house for a little while," I said.

"Ahh, I'm sorry, but yea feel free to come over."

"Cool. Thanks, I'll be over soon," I said before hanging up.

I grabbed my keys and slipped on a pair of black flip flops to go with my black sweat pants and Green Day tank top. I grabbed my purse as I headed out of my room and slipped my phone into it before I headed downstairs.

I let my mom know that I was going out but that I would be back in time to be ready for dinner before I headed out to my truck. I maneuvered through the various vans in our driveway and made it to the main rode without hitting anything and then I was off the to guys' apartment.

It didn't take me long to get to the apartment and after I parked my truck I checked myself in the mirror, tucking a lose strand of hair behind my ear. I got out of the truck and locked it before I headed up to the apartment. I knocked and waited a few seconds before a very excited Martin answered the door.

"Hey," I said, as I gave him a hug and he actually picked me up off the floor and spun me around. "Haha, ok who won the lottery?"

"Unfortunately no one, but we did get asked to go on a new tour," Martin said with a huge smile on his face.

"That's great," I said, knowing how excited all of them got over going on tours. "How long is this one?"

"Its another four month tour, and we are going all over the US and parts of Canada and Mexico," Paul said enthusiastically as he gave me a hug hello.

"Wow, that's great." I said, though I knew it meant I wouldn't get to see them for another four months.

"Yea, I can't wait but we leave in a week," Martin said.

"Wow, why so soon?" I asked.

":Because the other band that they had was having conflicts so they had to drop the tour and they needed someone," Brian explained.

"Well, that sucks for the other band, but that is great for you guys," I said as John joined us in the living room.

Paul phone started playing a random beat before he headed off to his room to answer it.

"Who wants to bet its Amy?" Brian asked..

"What makes you think that?" I asked.

"Because they have been inseparable lately, when she doesn't come hang out and he can't go hang out with her they are texting or on the phone," John explained.

"Haha wow, no wonder when I call her line is normally busy," I said as I took a seat on one of the bean bags by Brian who was on his laptop while John was sitting on the couch doing something on his phone. Martin headed out to the balcony and I decided to join him so I wouldn't be bored.

"Hey," he said as I joined him leaning against the railing.

"Hey," I said back as I looked down over the woods letting my hair fall in front to of my face.

"So Paul said you had a party to go to tonight, anything exciting?" he asked.

"Ha. Its one of my parents parities, I don't think one of them will ever be classified anything close to exciting."

"Well, maybe its because you never have anyone you know there," he suggested.

"Possibly, but I don't really know how my parents would react to me bringing someone," I told him.

"This is true, but I mean what is the worst they can do?"

"I don't know," I said before I paused, "Wanna find out with me?"

"Tonight?" Martin asked.

"Yea, unless you have some other hot date," I said.

"No, I just wanted to make sure we were talking about the same thing. What time does it start?" He asked with a smile.

"Dinner is at six," I said as he looked at his phone.

"Well we have four hours until then."

"And I have to be back home at four to get ready; you can come over early if you want, I'll make sure they add you name to the list."

"Sounds like a date," Martin said.

"Yes it does," I said as I smiled and took a seat with my back to the railing.

"So, how fancy do I have to go tonight?" He asked as he joined me on the ground, facing me.

"Suit and tie, but after dinner everyone gets more relaxed," I told him, "but unfortunately I can't magically make my dress more comfortable."

"I'm sorry, what dress are you wearing?" he asked.

"Its just a plain green empire waisted, strapless dress and it has a few silver embroideries," I said.

"Ok, you lost me after green," he said.

"It's a long green dress," I told him as a laughed.

"Ok, that makes much more sense."

I laughed as I rested my head on his shoulder, tonight should be fun, or at least interesting.

It was 5:15 when I looked at the clock five minutes ago before I started putting on my make-up.

Though it seemed like I didn't like my parents parties, I did like getting dressed up some times. Hanging out with a bunch of guys that I don't really know isn't so much fun, but my parents just hope so much that one day I'll fall in love with one of the Harvard or Princeton graduates; I highly doubt that will happen.

"Eye liner, eye shadow, mascara, and lip gloss," I said to myself, "I think mom will approve."

Though my mom always wanted me to dress up and cake on make-up it had to be the right kind of make-up, not to much, and not to dark or bold.

I had already curled my hair and pulled most of it up into a bun, holding it in place with bobby pins and small silver flowers. I grabbed my dress off the hanger and slipped in on before I grabbed my silver heels, putting them on as well.

"Come in," I said as someone knocked on my door and I headed over to my dresser that had my jewelry box on it.

I grabbed out a matching diamond set as I saw Martin walk up behind me.

"You look gorgeous," he said as he gave me a hug.

"Thanks," I said as I hugged him back, "You clean up pretty well yourself."

"Thanks, your mom agrees, she said I should dress like this more often," he said with a laugh.

"That doesn't surprise me at all," I said as I slid on my bracelet and put in the chandelier earrings. "Has dad seen you?"

"Not yet, should I be worried?" he asked as he helped my put on my necklace.

"I'm not sure. Mom has always liked you but dad doesn't like any guy that I approve of so who knows, maybe the tie and jacket will win him over." I said hoping my dad would be ok with Martin.

"Well at least I have one of the parents on my side," he said as I double checked my appearance in the mirror one last time.

"Well let's go find out what daddy thinks," I said as I grabbed his hand and we headed down stairs.

"Oh joy," Martin said as we headed down the hall to the main stair chase, something that took me a while to master in a long dress and heels.

"Hey mom," I said as we entered the dining room, which had our 70 person table set up.

"You look beautiful darling, and it was such a good idea to have Martin come. I told you father and you know how he is about boys, but he's fine with it," she said as she showed us where our seats were.

Dinner was good as always, and as always I couldn't pronounce what we were eating either.

After diner we all migrated to the ball room where mom had a string quartet playing slow music as every one talked and drank champagne and ate finger food deserts that waiters carried around on trays.

"I don't see why you don't like these things," Martin said as we sat down on the long cushion bench that lined the window.

"Because I've been going to them since I can remember. They were fun when I was little and I felt like I was a princess and I would get to dance with everyone and then I would be in bed having pleasant dreams by nine. Now however I feel like I'm being forced to be here and hopefully by nine I won't have a line of guys asking me to dance because their parents and my parents suggested it to them."

"Well hopefully you don't feel like that tonight."

"No, I don't, but I am also not sitting here alone tonight," I said as I saw Becca setting up the karaoke machine that mom always insisted getting out but no one ever actually used.

I caught my mom's glace from across the room as the quartet started playing the theme from Beauty and the Beast and I followed her lead in getting everyone to dance and not just sit around by grabbing Martin's hand and falling in step with the music.

"You do know I have no idea how to dance?" Martin asked me as I lead him through the simple steps of the waltz.

"Its ok, I didn't until I was sixteen and my mom insisted on getting me ballroom dance lessons, which can come in handy a lot."

"Well, I'm just happy its only a waltz and not like a tango or anything fancy," Martin said as I started humming along with the music.

"I don't think my mom would ever have anything more complicated than a waltz be played at one of her dinners. Some things you just don't want to see people attempt," I said as I caught my father's glance at us.

I smiled at him, which he returned even though it was a fake smile. I knew he didn't approve of Martin, but it isn't my fault Martin's one of the few decent guys I know.

As the night went on people started leaving, and with Martin there a lot fewer guys asked me to dance which made me happy.

"You looked like you two had fun tonight," my mom said as she walked over towards us.

"Well I did learn how to waltz," Martin said.

"And I didn't get a suitable marriage partner speech from daddy," I said with a smile.

"And you don't know how much I had to do to keep him from bothering you about that," she said.

"Thank you mom." I said as I gave her a hug, "I just wish he would realize that I am going to make a smart decision on who I marry, when I marry, but it may not be to someone who is a lawyer that makes millions."

"I understand. My parents were the same way, though I do love your father I didn't have many other options." She said as the last few people said their goodbyes and the quartet packed up. "Well I have to go pay everyone, but I will try to keep your father away for the rest of the night."

"Thank you mommy, goodnight."

"Goodnight Mrs. Montgomery," Martin said.

"Goodnight you two. Oh, Martin feel free to spend the night, I trust you two." My mom said with a laugh.

"Goodnight mother," I said as I giggled and I felt a blush rush to my cheeks.

"Do you mind if I spend the night?" Martin asked.

"Nope, plus it is already midnight," I said as I looked at the clock on the karaoke machine.

"You wanna give it a go?" Martin asked.

"Only if I get to sing with Mr. Lead Singer," I said tossing him a mike and grabbing the top CD which had No Air on it which was one of my all time favorites.

"You know this one?" I asked.

"Of course, you've only played it five billion times."

"Good," I said as I started the song.

The back up vocals on the recording started before I came in.

"If I should die before I wake, its 'cause you took my breathe away. Losing you is like living in a world with no air," I started wishing my voice was better, then Martin came in with his amazing voice.

"I'm here, alone didn't want to leave, my heart would move to seem complete…"

"There's no air, no air," the song finished out as we heard clapping.

We both looked over at the same time to see Becca and my mom clapping.

"See all this time you said your voice sucked, but it really doesn't," Becca said as she walked over towards us.

"That was really good, you guys. I've never actually got to listen to any of your bands CDs but I think I will have to now," my mom said before she headed off back to bed.

"Well I get to clean this up so are you to done or should I come back later?" Becca asked.

"I think we're done," I said as I gave Becca a hug.

"Well you to go have fun not cleaning but we have to clean up and we are waiting on you."

"Pssh, like you guys had to wait on us," I said as I grabbed Martin's hand, "See you tomorrow Becca."

"Bye guys," Becca said as I lead Martin to the back stair case that went to the other end of the hall that my room was on.

"So did you have fun tonight?" I asked Martin as I slipped off my heels and jewelry.

"Yea, you made it sound a lot worse than it is," Martin said as he took off his jacket ad his tie.

"I might still have a shirt and shorts that are either ours or Paul's in the top drawer," I said as walked over to my dresser.

I grabbed a pair soffe shorts and a t-shirt for myself and handed Martin his clothes.

I washed off my make-up, took out my hair pins, and changed into my pajamas before I hung my dress back up and stuck it on my closet door.

I grabbed my blanket and stood on my balcony while Martin changed.

I was looking over the garden since you couldn't see many stars because of the city lights when a pair of arms wrapped around my waist.

"Mind sharing?" Martin asked as we rewrapped the blanket around the two of us. "So just so I don't take tonight the wrong way, but that was considered a date right?"

"I thought it was," I said with a smile as I turned around to face him with my back pressing against the railing.

"Good, then it won't be weird if I do this," he said before he leaned in and kissed me.

I kissed him back, and it was your perfect corny first date kiss, only better.


End file.
